Forum:Steel Sentinels advice
Component Styles Below is a basic outline of configuration styles. *Sniper: Long range chassis with heavy armour and slow movement, usually equipped with rifled sniper cannon, rail/gauss guns or mortar. This is most useful on Zone, Lost, and Moon. E.g. Turtle and Bertha. Golems work well too. It is possible with slaves, but the 3 light slots are somewhat wasted, and the lack of module slots is painful. Yes it is really painful because you could have up to 8 Gauss Guns and get energy loss unless you have 2 magnon capasitors and 1 fusion reactor. But without the scanner is too painful. Slaves are good with 8 Miniguns with Gravity pods, Targeter, and AMARDS. ---- Pros and cons Rifled Sniper Cannon *Pros: **Magic Bullet, triggers at VERY long range (or as long as the shell travels a long distance), does a lot more damage than usual. **Still respectably powerful at close range *Faster reload **Can jump and shoot, which doesn't appear like a big deal since artillery are not meant to jump anyway, BUT in battles between Rifled Sniper Cannon snipers and Mortar snipers this can be important as the rifled sniper cannon can throw you OFF the ground, meaning mortar artillery snipers can't shoot. **Lower tech value (meaning more points per kill) **Super knockback on drones **Better aiming *Cons: **Slightly lesser damage (about 75kpm at point blank range), but increase at long range makes up for it. **No explosion **Slightly shorter range **Slightly poorer knockback **If you have no scanner it sucks to be you Mortar *Pros: **Higher damage (100kpm) **Slightly longer range **Has explosive effect ***More powerful knockback (not applicable at close range) *Cons: **Slower rate of fire **Cannot jump and shoot **Lowered effectiveness at close range **Bad when you have 2, thinking it is like the ordnance Howitzer **Higher tech value (less points per kill) **If you don't have scanner it sucks even more than rifle. Rail Guns *Pros **Fast-shooting **High Damage (higher than mortars or RSCs, regardless of per second or per shot) **Extremely long range **Heavy, Light and Ordnance weapons *Cons **Use lots of energy **Not very good on hilly maps **It fails when you face guns Heavy Guns *Pros **It has a farther range **It does ok damage *Cons **There are fewer heavy slots than light slots **It has only slightly longer range than Minigun Plasma Spray *Pros **It does good damage **It can hit people who are camping at hills **Awesome rate of fire **Pretty energy-efficient. (100 kpm for 0.5 TJ.) *Cons **Why are you using this to snipe? Flak Repeater *Pros **Gives flak clouds **If your enemy is stupid and they run into the flak, they will die easily **Good with AMARDS **Lags computers, so when they lag, go and kill them. *Cons **It's damage fails **It simply fails at sniping **It might lag your computer, so people can kill you while you lag. Pulse Laser *Pros **Infinite Range **Can be targeted and works with AMARDS **Okay damage *Cons **Not very powerful **Bad rate of fire **Not energy efficient **if you have scanner you fail Sniping is not about just shooting directly at the sentinel you are targeting. You have to predict where the enemy sentinels will land (if they are flying) or when they will move/jump to next. Remember that your opponents are not idiots (generally anyway); they will move towards you if they are using close-ranged builds, and they will move out of the way if they are getting shot while stationary. Your job as a sniper is to predict their movement so you can kill them. Snipers are commonly paired with AAA/Flak gunners or gunners to protect them from bombers or nearby units. Keep a close range backup weapon just in case. Do not worry about being unscrupulous. And NEVER be merciful. As a sniper, your knockback can seriously irritate some people. Some will fly into a rage and flame and insult you. Ignorance is bliss. Continuously spam at their spawn spots since they are highly predictable. Or fire shells over hills such that any sentinel climbing the hill will get hit, knocked back, hit, knocked back, and so on and so forth. It is one of the most important skills you have to learn as a sniper - to identify terrain suitable for "camping" or continuous firing. If you are one sniper left and there are 3 Aquila who spam gun on you take it easy and go to a corner. You should put Reinforced armour on. If not you will be killed easily. They will all follow you( or at least eventually). Spam RSC and Mortar when they get in range. Mortar might not work and if that happens a lot you may consider resigning. Try shooting in front of them by looking at the mini map. Try not to move your line of shot to the direct middle of the purple or orange circle. Move it a little under the middle. You will probably die once or twice but you will probably get sole survivor because the orbit never hits the very corner. I got star player but my team lost. Before I mastered gun. Now I master rifle. *Bomber: Good flying capabilities, with fire bombs or targetable weapons. This is most useful on Lost, Moon, and City. With some shielding, this can work well on Fleet as and offensive position near the opponent's ship. E.g. Hurricane and Orbital, or appropriately modified Crusher. *Melee: Units with a melee component, good energy storage, short range, modest armour, and modest to fast speed, usually equipped with Close Range Assault Guns and/or Flak Cannons. E.g. Default Commando, Slave, Aquila, and Crusher. *Evasive: Short range, fast speed, low health, good jump capabilities, excellent thrust capabilities and often with Missile Scrambler and/or Walton Mirage Device A Valhalla chassis with a Jump Jet or Atmospheric Wing (and Gravity Pods and/or Aeruak Stabilises) can make a great evasive Sentinel with high health, but this is poorly equipped with weapons. More offensive configurations are the default Aquila and Orbital. Works best on Fleet and Moon. *EMP Master: Low to medium health, high Energy capacity, and modest to excellent thrusting. These will be equipped with a combination of EMP Weapons and EMP Rockets as their weapons, with possibly as Solaris laser to complement the EMP Cannon. Usually 3-7 Magnon Capacitors and an EMP Bomb Module are also equipped. This is only useful on fleet. A Crusher chassis (or Valhalla, if you will sacrifice a module) with the Sinistar Head can be the beginning of a great EMP-er. *Trench-Clearer: Walking unit e.g. Slave, equipped with a lot of light slots for the lava bomb, use this on hills that are too high for snipers. and it is good for keeping enemies behind a steep hill, works well with Flak gunners if sealing enemies behind a deep and moderately steep cave. *Gunner: Slow to Very fast, good armour, many Miniguns to Ultra guns, having the Targeter and/or the AMARDS is preferred, but this Configuration package will mean you die many times, however, this will get you a lot of kills provided not many snipers are present. Aquila chassis preferred. Gunners are known to protect snipers if many Evasives are around. *AAA/Flak Gunner: Speed is not important here, a good armour and a lot of light slots, a lot of flak weapons, AMARDS, Airburst rockets can also be equipped. Mainly for protecting Snipers from Bombers, Can be combined with SAM Configuration. You should but reticulon head, Thunder blade arm, and light SP. If you use a slave you will get 8 miniguns and 1 heavy gun. Take AMARDS and targeter. Take a gravity pods. Remember without a targeter you cannot live. *SAM Weapons: A lot of Missile Slots and a Targeter, a scanner and Speed loader is very important, Scanner can be used for "Blind" shots which can still hit if a hill stops the targeter from hitting the target, this configuration works for both land and Air targets, but it will be best against bombers. *Suicide Bomber: Some path-clearing weapons and a fast speed, this chassis is built to be destroyed. It is important to have as many experimental reactors as possible. These can help take a few enemies with you when you die. *Survivor: This works best with a default Babel Configuration (Possibly a Sinistar or Predator Head), with the module slots filled with all armour types, one/two Solar Energy Shields, and a Repair System. If you chose the Sinistar Head, you will want to fill the last slot with either a Magnon Capacitor (to supplement the Energised Armour) or AMARDS, to work with the Ultra Gun you will likely equip. If you chose one shield and the Magnon Capacitor, you can fill the last slot with a Missile Scrambler or an Emergency Displacement Deployment Module. This configuration overall works best on City, is by far the best configuration for Co-op, and is decent on Moon. This is similar to the Melee style, but takes a more extreme view on defence. You should add the armours and to protect you solar energy shields use EMP Hardening. *Spy: Fast gunner with evasive capabilities and Walton Mirage Device. Extremely hard to configure as speed sacrifices power. Aquilla chassis preferred. Fly above the enemy then kill them from behind. Scanner optional but Walton Mirage Device is necessary. Best used in lost and if used correctly, fleet.' ' Remember that more powerful attacks can be made by equipping more than one of a single weapon type onto a sentinel. However, the full effects of the "stacked" weapon will normally only take place in the mid-firing range. In general, this only works with similar weapons, but one exception is the EMP Cannon/Solaris Laser Combo, one which is often demonstrated in Babel-class sentinels. --This section was moved from mainspace, where the previous contributors include Yumipon, Daedalus III, Timeroot, and some anonymous contributors. 22:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Remember If you see guys called Hunterdrago1, Chagg3, Hail Satan, Xurl159, Solid 1836, Spearx, Xguy447, Or the worst Ba'al lord of Ilolia then be aware. Fleet: Flag Capturing Styles In general, there are two ways to try to capture the flag as a group: Co-ordinated and Asynchronous. Depending on how the other players configured their chassis, and how many players there are, you will need to decide which to go with. Co-ordinated capturing This is best used if you have a larger team (5 or 6 players), and the others have a strong defense. If your team is having difficulty escaping from the other ship with the flag (which is the most dangerous time), this is the best way to go. Try to time yourself so that you arrive at approximately the same time as your teammate(s). With multiple targets at once, you will have a higher chance of one you escaping. If one player has Walton Mirage Device, and another does not, the latter should arrive a couple seconds later; the opponents will likely waste many rockets and much energy trying to hit him, without being able to target. This is will make it more likely for second one, which can be targeted, to escape. Asynchronous capturing This will work better if the teams are smaller (2 or 3), and there is sufficiently little defense that you will escape the ship most of the time. This transforms the game more into a race for the flags. Remember that as soon as your teammate charges the ship, you lose your charge as well. One of you should stay behind until the teammate is three quarters of the way there, and then lift off. As you lift off, try to debilitate your opponent with either a flurry of rockets or some EMP damage. Then try to get yourselves co-ordinated, so that one of you gets the charge as soon as the other deposits it. If you get it too soon, briefly fly back and re-claim it; it won't take long. Again, if one of the players has the Walton Mirage Device and the other does not, the latter should be the one who goes second, as many heavy weapons may be wasted by missing an untargeted mirage. --This section was moved from mainspace, where the main contributor was Timeroot. 22:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC) -- Map Stratagies :These stratagies rely on you being a member on FunOrb, as most of them are advanced. It is also very helpful to have unlocked all the sentinels, since most of them use more advanced sentinels. Zone = Doomsday Tanker * Bertha Chassis *Gilgamesh Arm *Ordnance Mounting *Sinistar Head/Doom's Visage - Weapons: *Doomsday Cannon x3 *Destructor Rocket/Multirocket x3 - Modules *Scanner *Reactive Armor *Reinforced Armor *Walton Mirage Device (+two more of own choice if using Sinistar Head) -- (personnally I think anyone who does this is a norb with no skill and little intteligence, who spams because they can't get kills the honourable way. If you have used this build and encountered a player who spends as much time cursing your soul as firing at you, that was probably me.--Saber Wolf Y Really, dont do this it is not nice, take Solaris or something) Orbital Sniper *Orbital Chassis *Stormhammer Arm *Heavy Mounting *Doom's Visage - Weapons: *Rifled Sniper Cannon x4 *Piercer Rocket x3 - Modules *Reactive Armor *Reinforced Armor *Walton Mirage Device *Scanner (+2 more of own choice) -- 'Orbital Heavy Bomber "Overstrike"' *Orbital Chassis *Orion Arm *Atomspheric Wing *Predator Head - Weapons *Doomsday Cannon x1 *Heavy Cannon x2 *Flak Repeater - Modules *Aerek Stabilizers *Dragon Energy Shield *Fusion Reactor *Siege Stabilizers *Scanner *AMARDS Lost Golem Sniper (STANDARD) *Golem Chassis *Thunder Blade arm *Turret Mounting *Oracle Head - Weapons *Rifled Sniper Cannon x2 *Plasma spray x2 *DEATH Nuke x1 - Modules *Scanner *Speed loader *Ring capacitor *Fusion reactor *Reactive armour *Reinforced armour (Rest own choice) - Golem Sniper (STANDARD and Non Member) *Golem Chasis *Reticulan Head *Thunder Blade Arm *Turret Mounting -Weapons *Flak Repeater (Reticulan head slot) You tell by either: 1. When you equip the flak repeater, the head should have something in its mouth, or 2.The Reticulan head slot is less than the thunder blade arm slot. *Rifled Sniper Cannon x2 (Thunder Blade Arm and Turret Mounting slot) *Plasma Spray x2 (Thunder Blade Arm slot) *Heavy Rocket (Already equipped) -Modules *Scanner *AMARDS *Base Capacitor *Reactive Armour *Reinforced Armor '=Jack of All Trades=' *Valhalla Chassis *Gilgamesh Arm *Ordanance Mounting *Sinistar/Oracle Head - Weapons *Ultragun on Ordnance Mounting *Fusion Cannon on Gilgamesh Arm *x3 Destructor rockets / Air death missiles - Moduals *Scanner / Targeter (optional, must have another sacrificed.) *Gravity Pods *Solar Sheilds *x2 Magnon Capacitors *Fusion Reactor *Coolant Array *Seige Stability System Orion43215, bringing you bots for most needs. Orbital Railer *Orbital Chassis *Orion Arm *Ordnance Mounting *Sinistar/Oracle Head - Weapons *Rail Cannon x2 *Rail Repeater x2 *Gauss Gun x1 *Rapier Missile x3 - Modules *Scanner *Aerauk Stabilisers *Walton Mirage Device *Capacitators/Reactors to suit you. - City Aquila Gunner (STANDARD) *Aquila Chassis *Orion Arm *Ordnance Mounting *Oracle Head - Weapons *Ultra Gun x2 *Heavy Gun x1 - Modules *Walton Mirage Device *Targeter *AMARDS *Aerauk Stabilisers *Magnon Capacitator/Fusion Reactor/Experimental Reactor. - Babel Gunner *Babel Chassis *Gilgamesh Arm *Doom's Visage - Weapons *Ultra Gun x2 *Destructor Rocket x3 *EMP Rocket x7 - Modules *Reactive Armor *Reinforced Armor *Targeter *Gravity Pods *Walton Mirage Device (Optional) *Experimental Reactors (Optional) A'quila Bomber' * Aquila Chasis *Multi-pack arm *Reticulin Head *Light shoulder pack -Weapons *Fire bomb launcher x5 *Piercer rockets x6 -Modules *Gravity pods *Aeurak Stabilizers *Magnon Capacitator *Speed Reloader More Coming soon. I'll write up Moon/Fleet tonight hopefully. Mage K0 17:47, January 20, 2010 Fleet Solaris Crusher *Crusher Chassis *Sinistar Head *Arm of Gilgamesh *Atmospheric Wing -Weapons *Air Death Missiles X3 Solaris Laser X2 -Modules *Fusion Reactor X3 *Magnon Capacitator X2 *Walton Mirage Device *Targeter *Aeurak Stabilisers This is Wv_Hawk_vW presenting you with the most fascinating robots in the world (ok, in his own house). Flying Scorpion Scorpion Chassis Oracle Head/Sinistar head if you got it gravity nullifiers/jump jet if you got it/atmospheric wing if at all possible -Weapons Ultra Gun Dual Mounting mini gunsx4 -Modules Walton Mirage Device aurak stabilizers (the best available available capacitors)x6 this makes a great spy in fleet due to the following facts: 1. its faster flying than the aquila 2. its got wmd 3. you can hide on the ship without charging yourself (look at that back part) 4. only tankers stand a chance against it's big guns. it is also capable of aiding in defence because 1. its guns can destroy most attackers within 5 seconds 2. its nearly as fast as the aquila, so it can waltz to the other side of the ship, swiftly, to get a better angle 3. it isn't expected to even be in a fleet game, let alone be so flamboyant 4. if you need it for defence, it can run home very fast even from across the map, and as a result can help defend extremely swiftly. 'Death railer' Golem Chassis Ordanace Mounting Stormhammer Arm Sinister Head -weapons 1x Rail Cannon 2x Rail Gun 1x DEATH Nuke -Modules 3x Magnon Capacitator 1x Fusion Reactor 1x Scanner 1x Speed Loader see http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxuvLzm-8eg for more detail. Commandoquila Aquila Chassis Light Shoulder pack (not to be mistaken cor shoulder pack, heavy shoulder pack or Expanded pack) Thunderblade arm Oracle Head/Sinistar Head if you have it -Weapons 2x pulse lasers on the light shoulder pack 2x flak repeaters on the thunder blade arm (on the blade part) 1x lightning cannon -Modules WMD AMARDS Missile Scrambler Gravity pods 1x (best possible capacitor) In my opinion, my definition of a "Commando" is a person who uses unusual items to counter a specific situation they were trained for. And in this case, it is great against any stupid person who either left emp hardening or had rockets as their back-up weapon. the reason is that, firstly, its got amards, and its got flak, so rockets normally cant get through- and its pulse lasers, when controlled by amards, shoot down rapier missiles sure to hit you. If you want to properly use this guy, firstly you need to learn "Fleet assasination". this consists of, when a person is camping on one of the "islands", landing near him and then thunderblading him. even if hes a babel with emp hardening, unless he has auraks AND thrust (VERY unlikely considering how most babels are jumpers, NOT flyers), he wont be able to get back on the island, and were this arcanists, you would have gotten paper bag, because unless you got him on the wrong side, he will die from ending up on the bottom. Now that we have gotten that out of the way, we shall cover how to score. even though he can't fly worth a ****,he is a great jumper (learn from the babels, idiots!) and can fly in a pintch. even though he has little energy and is not energy efficient with his flying, he flys fast, so if he is discovered, assuming they don't target-and-laser him (in which he is doomed), he can dart past them quickly.if they rocket him, the rockets are toast (flak+amards) and so is the lock (missile scrambler). if they heavy cannon him, sucks to be them. if they use ekws, lets hope that their aim is crappy (or that they rely on the mini-map to snipe with). if they decide to try to gun you, now the pinch you can fly in- and now the pinch they cant keep up with you in either! Next we cover use of each weapon. I tend to use the lightning cannon a lot, hellaciously more probably than i should. however, whenever you spam this on someone, if they have rockets as their back-up and have no hardening, not only does it suck to be them, but they are helpless if their main weapons are energy-based: your emp draws them into energy loss, and the lightning effect actually acts as a type of "flak" that blows up rockets that come into the "flak" AOE, although the emp weapon only applys to direct hits, and the damage is so miniscule that its practically invisible- even on sentinels with smallest possible health, so don't attack expecting this to scatter your emp. Once they have wasted their missiles and have fallen into energy loss, its time to go in for the kill. are they near an edge? get near them and thunder blade them into space. are their shields continuiously recharging? pulse laser them. does lasering them do miniscule damage? if so, then because you can't kill this guy in 20 seconds (let alone the likely 4 seconds or, possibly, 12 seconds) you should leave them for dead. Basically, the flak is purely defense; the thunder blade can apply emp and possibly insta-kill them; the pulse lasers deal most of the damage (if you don't include outside sources such as the enemys rockets), and if lucky, can help shoot down rockets; the lightning cannon helps shoot down rockets, clears out shields for your lasers to finish the enemys off, and it even makes your enemys helpless. Finally, i would like to wish you luck on your flying adventures! 'Babel Variant XV88 "Broadside"' (yes this is based on the Tau Empire XV88 Broadside Battlesuit from Warhammer 40,000) *Babel chassis *Titanic Rocket Pod *Sinister Head -Weapons *Rail Cannon *Dual Mounting w/ 2x Gauss Gun or Rail Repeater *Piercer Rocket 14x *One Large Rocket of choice ~ Edit by Orion43215 (sign in name) -Modules *Scanner *Speed Loader *Gravity Pods *Fusion Reactor *Magnon Capaciter 2x *Solar Shield *Siege Stabilizers That's all for now, folks! Wv Hawk vW 03:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Mortar Turtle (STANDARD NON-MEMBER) Armour: Oracle Head No arm Turret Mounting Weapons 2X Mortar 1X EMP Missile 2X Heavy Rockets Modules: 4X Your choice Gravity Pods Scanner Speed Reloader Description: Good for long-range sniping. Weak against concentrated weapons (E.g. Sniper, Heavy cannons) Weapon Death Phrases They are some data I collected. Enjoy. 1. Minigun: xxx was perforated by yyy’s minigun 2. Heavy gun: xxx was perforated by yyy’s heavy gun 3. Ultra gun: xxx looked down the barrel of yyy’s Ultra gun 4. Flak repeater: xxx fell into yyy’s flak 5. Flak cannon: xxx fell into yyy’s heavy flak 6. Pulse laser: xxx was lasered by yyy 7. Laser beam: xxx was taught the power of light by yyy 8. Solaris laser: xxx stared into yyy’s sun for too long 9. Fire bomb launcher: xxx was incinerated by yyy 10. Plasma spray: xxx was melted by yyy 11. Plasma cannon: xxx was vaporised by yyy 12. Fusion cannon: xxx was atomised by yyy 13. Gauss gun: xxx felt yyy’s electrostatic force 14. Rail repeater: xxx was erased by yyy 15. Rail cannon: xxx was turned into slag by yyy 16. Electron cannon: xxx was electrocuted by yyy 17. Lightning cannon: xxx caught yyy’s lightning 18. EMP cannon: xxx received serenity from yyy 19. Heavy cannon: xxx caught yyy’s shell 20. Doomsday cannon: xxx rode yyy’s shell 21. Rifled Sniper Cannon: i. (normal) xxx was sniped by yyy ii. (magic bullet effect) xxx met yyy’s magic bullet 22. Mortar: xxx fell foul of yyy’s artillery 23. Howitzer: xxx had death rained down from yyy 24. Rapier missile: xxx couldn’t dodge yyy’s missile 25. Air Death missile: xxx failed to avoid yyy’s missile 26. Piercer rocket: xxx was pierced by yyy 27. Heavy rocket: xxx got a present from yyy 28. Airburst rocket: xxx was fragged by yyy 29. EMP rocket: xxx short circuited because of yyy 30. Destructor rocket: xxx was lost when yyy’s rocket found its mark 31. Multirocket: xxx was engulfed by yyy’s rocket spread 32. DEATH Nuke: xxx fell to yyy’s judgement 33. EMP Bomb: xxx was destroyed by yyy Bonus: Self kill 1. Sentinel destroyed by own explosives, flak, or plasmas: xxx got careless Power-up kills 1. rocket strike: same as heavy rocket 2. Explosion of experimental reactor: xxx was obliterated in yyy’s nuclear fireball Zone: 1. Killed by drone: (death phrase of the weapon who dealt the last damaging hit by another player), and (was) finished off by a drone Lost: 1. Hit by ship: xxx was roadkill 2. Hit by plasmas, rapiers, lasers, etc. from ship: xxx couldn’t find cover in time Fleet 1. Enormo-laser: xxx couldn’t dodge the mighty Enormo-laser 2. Fell off screen: (death phrase of the weapon who dealt the last damaging hit by another player), and plummeted like a stalled brick. *xxx is the sentinel destroyed, while yyy is the attacker, or in the case of the experimental reactor and rocket strike, the user of the power-up --Dragonbb001 14:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Noticed EMP Bomb was missing, and added it. RADlATION. 22:07, September 8, 2011 (BST)